Diamond Dust
by Crimson Dreams
Summary: A sixteen year old girl, was abused all of her life. Now she has decided to run away. Her life changes once she meets the Sohma Family. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Diamond Dust.

**Chapter 1**

"Do you remember what I told you, about reading these stupid books?" yelled my father, as he grabbed my _Fruits Basinu_ manga out of my hands.

"Yes, father I do remember, but they aren't stupid," I replied.

"Are you talking back to me?" yelled my father as he began turning red.

'_I'm just answering your question,'_ I thought to myself. It's better to not say anything, which may make my father really angry.

"Oh, so now you're ignoring me?" yelled my father, as he grabbed my arm.

"No, father I am not ignoring you," I answered, hoping that he would let me go. "Why do you keep disobeying me?" hissed my father, as he removed his belt.

I was so terrified, I knew what he was about to do, and I had no way of stopping it. He whipped me with his belt, four times before going into his room. My leg was red, and felt as if it was on fire. I felt tears form in my eyes, but I quickly brushed them away. I got up and went into my room; I made sure to lock the door behind me. I walked over to my hiding spot and took out my worn out diary, then I walked over to the little table I had since I was five.

I began to write in my diary.

_Dear Ara,_

_My father just hit me with his belt again, but only four times…I guess I'm lucky. Why can't he leave me alone? I've never done anything wrong to him, except for being born. I know he hates me for making mother leave ten years ago, but it wasn't my fault! I didn't ask to be born with pure black and silver hair. Now he drinks too much and…I need to leave! His beatings are becoming unbearable. Write in you later, I hear footsteps. Raven Oct.18.07._

I quickly got up and hid my diary, then sat down on the floor, waiting for my father usual shout and slam.

"I'm going OUT for a drink, DO NOT touch anything in the kitchen," my father yelled, as he exited the apartment; slamming the door behind him.

I began to relax, when my father went out for a drink, he usually stayed out until three in the morning. I got up and walked out of my room, into the living room, where I was greeted by my father.

"Where, do you think you're going?" asked my father.

"I thought you said that you were going out to drink," I replied.

"I said that I was going to get a drink, meaning this bottle right here. Go make me a sandwich." My father stated.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen to make my father his sandwich. As I was taking out the bread, my head started hurting. It was normal; I have voices that are in my head, which talk to me, since I never had any friends, for obvious reasons.

'_You dumb girl, get the hell out of this place,'_ stated one voice, that was named Arrimi.

'_You said you were going to leave that bastard, six months ago.'_ stated another voice, which was named Birri.

"I will," I stated out loud.

"You will what? Are you mental?" yelled my father from the living room.

'_Opps, I talked out loud…again' _I mentally stated.

Birri and Arrimi laughed, at my mistake. I shook my head and took the plate to my father.

"Where's the beer?" asked my father.

"I'll go get it now," I replied as I retreated into the kitchen.

'_Don't give him beer! He already is drinking wine! Do you want him to beat you for his pleasure?' _yelled Arrimi in my head.

'_He's still going to beat me anyway,' _I replied mentally.

'_You got a point, that's why we've been telling you to leave_!' stated Birri.

I decided not to answer, and took a beer to my father. He grabbed it without saying thanks. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me.

'_What are you going to do now? Write in that stupid book you have?' _asked Arrimi.

'_That's enough, both of you leave right now!' _I mentally yelled.

Arrimi left without a comment, but before Birri left she mumbled, _'sorry about that one.' _

I took my diary out, and began drawing a picture of myself dead on the floor in the washroom with blood seeping from my wrist. Then I looked at my wrists and saw the faint scar line of the cuttings that I did when I was thirteen. I climbed into my bed, with the diary in my hands. I lay down under the covers hoping that it would protect me from the evil in the world. My eyes slowly began to shut, and I began thinking about Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross.

* * *

"**You know what I heard about her mom? I heard she left because of her, no wonder she doesn't have any friends…she's a damn witch," stated Erica, like I couldn't hear from my stall. Yes, the stall is mine since I'm there so much. **

"**Why doesn't she do her parents a favour and die early…then they could have a normal child." Emily added.  
**_**  
'Shut up you don't know what you're talking about, it's not my fault.' **_**I cried mentally. **

"**I heard that she asked, your brother Jimmy out, and he shot her down like a beast." Erica laughed. **

"**Yeah, but I'm not worried, she's the ugliest, stupidest, did I say ugliest, girl in the whole school." Replied Emily as they walked out of the washroom.**

"**I didn't ask Jimmy out, and I'm not stupid, you damn freak." I whispered to myself as tears started forming in my eyes.**

**I couldn't take it, this whole freaking day was hell on earth for me; first my dad beats the living shit out of me because I split some coffee on the floor. Then Jimmy comes up to me and starts saying that he doesn't like me, and I don't even like him, and now those girls. I opened my bag and took out my pencil case; I unzipped it and took out my scissors. I rolled up my sleeves and slowly drew the sharp side of the scissors across my wrist. Once I saw little beads of blood, I pushed harder into my flesh and watched as the blood seeped freely from my wrist. I kept cutting myself, and a few minutes later I met the cool ground and darkness engulfed me.**

* * *

I woke up, sweating; I haven't had that nightmare in two years. I wiped away the tears that had fallen while I was sleeping. It's a different feeling; actually seeing me cut myself, and pass out. Would it have been better if I had died? 

'_No, don't do this to yourself, you're a good girl…not anything like the other sixteen year old girls,' _stated Arrimi firmly.

'_Arrimi…I'm afraid…I want to leave…but I can't,' _I stated mentally.

'_It's alright Raven, Birri and I will help guide you to a safe place.'_ replied Arrimi.

I got of the bed and walked over to my closet. I took out my old schoolbag, and stuffed my three diaries into the bag along with a hairbrush and my wallet that held $95.00. I silently ran into the bathroom, to take a quick shower. I spent seven minutes under the hot water before stepping out, and wrapping a towel around my body. I exited the bathroom and noticed my dad knocked out on the floor. I walked into my room, shaking my head in disgust. I walked over to my drawer and took out my favourite black skinny jeans; that were slightly ripped at the bottom, and my Panic! At The Disco t-shirt. I got dressed, and went on a hunt for clean socks. After three minutes I found a black and white striped sock, and a black and red chequered sock. So be it, I wore them and then put on my black chucks. I grabbed my black hoodie from under my bed and stuffed it in my old schoolbag.

'_Hey, Raven…why haven't you been going to school?' _asked Arrimi.

'_I dropped out of school two years ago, no big deal,' _I thought miserably.

'_Ohhhhh!' _cooed Arrimi.

I walked out of my room and walked slowly into the kitchen, I walked to the fridge and took out three bottles of water, and some fruits, and a bunch of other stuff that I could eat, on the way…to the place, that my destiny lead me. I put the stuff in my bag and walked to the door, I unlocked it stepped out. Before closing the door I look one final look of my hell home.

As I exited the building I felt as if a stone was lifted from my shoulders, I walked over to the bus stop that was a two minutes away from the building. As I neared the stop, something shiny caught my eye. I stopped and picked up the shiny object. Then it struck me, what I held in my hand was a diamond, a white-ish blue colour.

'_You know what they say about finding rare diamonds, like the one in your hands?' _asked Birri.

I shook my head in amazement, I couldn't believe that there could be anything so pretty and calm.

'_Make, a kind, heartfelt wish and it will be granted to the person who found the diamond.' _Arrimi stated.

'_Except it takes a while, you can't make the wish once you find the stone, it could takes weeks, months, and maybe even years, for the right wish to be granted.' _added Birri.

I didn't want to lose it so I wrapped the diamond in a white cloth, and put the stone in the hidden pocket of my bag. The bus came and I got on, I paid $1.75 and walked to the back of the bus. I sat down, overheard a few girls talking about taking a coach bus to another city.

"Come on Elena, it's only $70.00!" stated a blonde girl.

'_Maybe I should go,' _I thought to myself, as I looked out of the window.

'_That's the best idea you've had in months!' _stated Arrimi.

"Alright!" stated the girl named Elena.

Twenty minutes later the girls stood up, to get off the bus, I got up and followed them. The bus stopped and we got off. The girls began walking to a near by station. I walked into the building, and looked around at the list of places, and prices.

"Can I help you miss?" asked the ticket seller.

"Umm, what bus can I get for $85.00?" I asked, not knowing where I was heading.

"Well, you can take Bus Fifteen," he replied.

"Alright, I'll take Bus Fifteen," I stated as I took out my wallet.

I gave him the money, and he handed me the ticket saying, "go to platform ten, the bus will be leaving in ten minutes.

I nodded, and said, "Thanks."

'_We're on a road trip!'_ stated Arrimi excitedly.

I walked to platform ten, and boarded the bus, the bus driver stopped me stating, "ticket miss."

I showed him my ticket and he nodded, letting me through. I walked to the middle of the bus and sat down beside the window. I took out my diary and began to write.

_Dear Ara,_

_I finally left my father; I'm on a coach bus right now. I feel as if my life is starting over, but I'm not out of danger yet, I have no clue where I'm going. I left my 'destiny' choose where I should go. Hopefully, my destiny isn't finding my mother, I want nothing to do with her. I know, I may be lying. I found a special stone right by a bus stop near my building. Well the bus is moving; I'll write to you later, I can't write properly on a bus or train. Raven Oct.19.07._

I put my dairy and pen in to my bag, and stared out of the window. A man about forty, sat down beside me, and smiled. I turned away, wanting nothing to do with him.

"Hello, my names Kimaru, what's your name?" asked the man.

"Arrimi," I lied.

'_Hah, so you use my name as your fake identity, I'm cool aren't I,' _boasted Arrimi.

"Arrimi, is that your real hair?" asked Kimaru.

Why does everyone comment on my damn hair? I decided to ignore the man.

"I guess it isn't, how old are you anyway?" asked Kimaru.

'_Whatever you do, do not tell that man…I have a feeling that he wants to do inappropriate things.'_ Stated Birri in disgust.

'_I wasn't going to anyway,'_ I mentally replied.

"You seem to be anti-social, what do kids say these days…Emo? Goth?"

I looked at the man and glared at him until he shut up. After a few minutes of silence the man beside me, began snoring and loudly. I groaned, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Arrimi and Birri laughed as they said, _'we will see you later, don't want to be driven mad!' _

"Some friends, I have." I whispered to myself.

Wait, they really aren't real friends…because they live in my head…for all I know I could be going insane, and be imagining the conversations in my mind.

I spent my time, trying to ignore the snoring man. It was working until his head landed on my bruised shoulder. I winced, and pushed his head back, as gently as I could, then I rubbed the throbbing pain on my shoulder.

I spent my time, trying to ignore the snoring man. It was working until his head landed on my bruised shoulder. I winced, and pushed his head back, as gently as I could, then I rubbed the throbbing pain on my shoulder. When I stared back at the window, I saw nothing but pure rain; then I hear thunder. Could the bus driver even see anything through the rain? The bus driver suddenly lost control of the bus, and the bus driver yelled, "Hold on to something sturdy, and buckle your seat belts!"

When the bus tilted, the man next to me woke up scared he looked at me and I stated, "The driver lost control of the bus."

Without warning the bus crashed, the driver yelled in agony. Everyone screamed in fright and pain. My arm felt as if it was ripped away from my shoulder. The man next to me banged his head against the seat in front of him. Tears fell from my eyes, and there was no way for me to stop. Am I cursed?

"Arrimi, are you alright?" asked the guy Kimaru from next to me.

I shook my head no, "My left arm feels as if it was ripped away from my shoulder."

"You must have dislocated your arm."

My head began to pound, with I force that I have never felt before, I felt like I was going to hurl. I opened my seatbelt and slowly and painfully got up. I winced in pain as I climbed over Frank. Everyone seemed to be injured, but not seriously…but the driver however…was really injured. I walked up to him and got angry. There was a smell of alcohol. The guy was drinking! No wonder he crashed. I walked to the back of the bus stating to Kimaru as I past, "He was bloody drinking." I opened the emergency exit with trouble. I jumped down into the pouring rain. I quickly put my hoodie on, ignoring the sheering pain in my arm. I noticed that there was some kind of a forest across the road that we were on. I began making my way into the dark forest.

I felt vulnerable in the forest, I have no clue, what I am doing. I feel so tired that I could just fall asleep right here, on this big pile of mud.

'_Ewww no, don't sleep in mud, that's dirty.' _stated Arrimi.

'_Plus, there could be a mud slide that can kill you,' _added Birri.

"Alright, I'll find a better place to sleep, but do you know that my whole entire body is aching like crazy, especially my arm." I stated.

I half walked, and half dragged myself onward, where ever that is. I began to cough as I went deeper in to the forest.

'_Guys my head is beginning to hurt.'_ I thought mentally.

'We know, there's this buzzing sound that is coming from deeper in your mind.' replied Birri.

Suddenly I dropped to my knees, my legs gave out. My head began pounding, and it felt as if someone was kicking me in the head over and over.

'_Raven, whatever you do, do not pass out.' _stated Arrimi.

'_Easy for you to say,' _I thought, as my eyes felt heavy and shut.

'_RAVEN!' _cried Arrimi and Birri.

* * *

Chapter One is finished...was it good?

I don't think so.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all those who took the time to read my story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Shigure, call Hatori, there's some unconscious girl in the forest." Kyo stated as he ran into the house.

"Why didn't you carry her?" asked Shigure, as he looked up from his newspaper.

"You know full well why I didn't bring her, I would have transformed." Kyo growled.

"Alright, Yuki call Hatori, and Kyo show me where this girl is," Shigure stated as he got up from his seat, sighing.

Yuki nodded as he went to the phone. Kyo and Shigure, walked out the back and into the forest, that the Sohma's owned.

"Are you sure that you weren't seeing things?" asked Shigure.

"I know what I saw damn it," stated Kyo angrily.

"Sheesh, Kyo you're so touchy."

* * *

"**I'm coming to get you," stated a mysterious voice.**

"**Who are you?" I asked my voice raspy. **

"**Your nightmare, your true curse." The voice stated.**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked, as I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head.**

* * *

I opened my eyes, groaning. My head felt as if it was about to explode, my entire body was soaked to the bone and the pain in my shoulder was going to make me pass out. 

"You're right Kyo, there is a girl here," a man stated in disbelief, as he peered down at me.

I jumped up in shock, and nearly passed out in pain.

"Take it easy, you're not fit to be moving about." The man stated softly.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"You are on Sohma property," replied the man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was owned by anyone." I stated apologetically.

"I told you I wasn't imagining things," stated another voice.

When I turned to the voice, I noticed that it was a boy about my age, with bright orange hair.

"Please don't call the police on me, I'll leave right away," I stated as I tried to get up, once again.

"Are you stupid? Don't move you could be hurting yourself," stated the orange-haired teen.

"No one is going to call the police, you haven't done anything wrong." The man stated, "I wonder when Hatori, will get here," he added.

Who the heck is Hatori? And where are Arrimi and Birri.

"I'm right, here." The guy named Hatori stated, as he walked up to us with a young man following him.

Are they going to be attack, and rape me? I guess I looked frightened because the Hatori man crouched down beside me saying, "You have nothing to fear, we won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the ground, still I don't trust them.

"My name is Sohma Hatori, and I am a doctor." Hatori stated.

"My name is Sohma Shigure, and I am a novelist." Shigure stated.

"My name is Kyo," stated the orange-haired teen as he glared at the other teen.

"My name is Sohma Yuki," stated the other teen calmly.

"What is your name and how did you get here?" asked Hatori.

Should I answer them? Will they send me back to my father?

Hatori cleared his throat, and I answered, "My name is Berthing Raven, and I walked here after the bus that I was on crashed."

"That means that you have been here for a little over two days," stated Hatori with surprise in his voice, "you must be injured, I will carry you to his house and I will treat you there," he added.

"Are you nuts?" yelled Kyo.

Are they serious! I've been unconscious for over two days…wow.

"Kyo, not right now, this is more important, then any cur—"

"ALRIGHT!!" stated Kyo in fury.

Yuki looked shocked at Hatori's request.

I moved away from Hatori's reach, I was afraid that he would hurt me.

"I am not going to hurt you, I promise; please don't cry." Hatori said.

I put my hand to my face and was shocked to feel tears sliding down my face; I didn't realize that I had been crying. Gosh, I must look like a cry baby in front of them. I nodded, and Hatori gently lifted me up. There was a really long silence and everyone was looking at me strangely, like they were in shock.

Kyo whispered something to Yuki, which I could not hear; are they making fun of me?

As Hatori walked, I began feeling scared, where were they taking me? Were they going to rape me? I need to calm down. A few minutes later I saw a girl running up to us, with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" the brown-haired girl stated.

"Tohru, please go set a bed for Raven," asked Hatori.

"Yes, right away!" stated Tohru as she ran back into the house.

"I think that you will be more comfortable with Tohru changing your clothes. I nodded blushing; I just realized that these men were very good-looking.

We entered the house and Tohru yelled, "Bring her into my room."

Hatori walked up the stairs with me in his arms.

* * *

Shigure walked into the living room, Kyo and Yuki followed him.

"Shigure; why didn't Hatori change?" asked Kyo as quietly as he could.

"I have no clue…" replied a shocked Shigure.

"Did you see her hair? Do you think that's her natural hair colour?" Kyo asked.

"Anything is possible, stupid cat." Yuki stated as he left the living room.

* * *

I was placed gently on Tohru's bed, gosh I felt like sleeping.

"Tohru is going to help you change into this," Hatori stated as he handed Tohru a hospital gown.

Tohru nodded and Hatori stated as he left the room, "I will be back in 10 minutes."

Hatori closed the door, and Tohru turned to me blushing, "My name is Honda Tohru, it is nice to meet you."

"My name is Berthing Raven," I replied as I slowly sat up.

"Umm, I hope I don't hurt you," whispered Tohru as she carefully removed my clothes.

I looked away; I knew she could see the bruises that my father gave me, and the scar on my wrist, and the scar on my lower back.

Tohru began to cry and I looked at her, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Raven, your arm in hanging scarily off your shoulder," she sobbed.

"Some man, told me that I may have dislocated my arm," I replied.

"Hatori will make you all better, he is a good doctor." Tohru smiled through her tears, as she put the hospital gown on me.

"Stay with me, when he comes to check me…please…" I asked.

"Of course, after that I'll make you dinner, what would you like?" asked Tohru.

"I don't know, anything." I replied.

Anything but leeks, I hate leeks!!

There was a knock on the door and Hatori stated, "Can I come in now?"

"Yes," replied Tohru.

Hatori came in with his bag, and walked over to me. He checked my heart beat, and my blood pressure. He took one look at my right arm and sighed.

"I need to pop your arm back into place, I'm not going to lie, it will hurt…a lot," stated Hatori.

Before I could say anything, I screamed; I felt a tremendous amount of pain, as I heard a snapping sound. Tears splashed out of my eyes.

Hatori ignored my tears, and checked my bruises and small cuts that were all around my body.

After 30 minutes Hatori stated, "Raven I am going to ask you to rest, Tohru or one of the others will bring you dinner."

I nodded as he turned to Tohru, "Could you change her into some of your clothes?"

"Yes," Tohru replied as she went into her closet.

After Hatori left, Tohru helped me change into one of her pyjamas.

"I need to go make dinner, please rest," Tohru whispered as she closed the lights and left the room, closing the door after her.

After she left I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. I guess I will have a rest, since it is demanded of me.

* * *

"Why didn't you change, when she was practically hugging you?" asked Shigure, as him and Hatori were in his room, having a serious conversation.

"I don't know; all I know is that, she is a runaway."

"How do you know that?" asked Shigure.

"When I checked her, she had major bruises…some are old ones…someone must have beaten her."

"Then, if Akito allows it, she will stay with Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and I." Shigure stated.

"I don't think that Akito will allow it," Hatori stated as he left the room.

"Dinner's ready!" yelled Tohru as quietly as she could from the kitchen.

Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Hatori sat at the table, as Tohru placed the plates on the table.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go give this to Raven-san," Tohru said.

"No, that's alright Honda-san, I'll take her food to her," Yuki kindly stated as he took the plate away from Tohru.

"Thank you," Tohru smiled as she sat down.

* * *

'_Raven, are you alright?'_ asked Arrimi.

'_Oh now you show up?'_ I replied.

'_It's not my fault, something was trying to destroy us,_' stated Arrimi.

"What do you mean destroy?" I whispered to myself.

There was a knocking at the door that broke me out of my thoughts after a minute I stated, "Come in." I thought that Tohru had brought my dinner. Boy was I surprised, when the boy named Yuki entered the room and walked slowly towards the bed.

"Hello, Berthing-san. I have brought up your dinner." Stated Yuki.

Berthing-san? The way he said my name was so strange that I laughed. Yuki looked at me with surprise. It took me a few minutes to sit up.

"Sorry, I made you wait." I said as Yuki handed me the plate.

"That's alright, take your time." Yuki replied.

"Umm, if you don't mind…could you turn on the lights?" I asked, blushing slightly. Gosh I feel like a sick person.

Yuki nodded and got up to turn on the lights. I looked at the food and groaned, loudly.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuki as he returned to my side.

"Nothing, I just hate leeks." I stated.

Before Yuki could reply; a man's voice yelled, "THIS DINNER IS MADE WITH LEEKS!!!"

"You're not the only one who hates leeks," Yuki sighed.

I smiled weakly, and handed the plate back to Yuki. He sighed and took the plate downstairs.

* * *

"What's wrong Yuki? Why didn't Raven eat?" asked Hatori, as he spotted Yuki with a full plate.

"She hates leeks," Yuki replied.

"Oh, no; I'll go make her something else," Tohru stated, as she hurried into the kitchen.

Yuki walked in after her and said, "You don't have to bother, it's her fault that she is picky eater."

"No, but if she eats something that she hates, she could throw up, and be even more sick then she already is."

"Honda-san, you really are caring."

Tohru blushed and hurriedly made some soup. Before Yuki could take the bowl of soup, Kyo burst in and took the bowl, nearly spilling the soup in the process.

"I'll take it to her," Kyo mumbled as he walked with the bowl of soup.

"Stupid cat," muttered Yuki, as he watched Kyo walk up the stairs.

* * *

_Dear Ara,_

_It's been, a while since I last wrote to you. A lot of things happened, the bus crashed that I was on, injuring me…but I don't know…I feel like my body is healing on its on and fast. I had a nightmare, I feel as if there is something inside of me that wants to take control of me. I can't talk about this to anyone but you. I'll write in you later, someone is knocking on the door._

I placed my diary under the pillow and said, "Come in."

When the door opened, the orange-haired boy, Kyo walked in with a bowl of soup. Oh god, I hope that there are no leeks in it.

"Tohru made you some soup, don't worry there are no leeks in it," Kyo stated as he kicked the door shut.

"Oh, good…" I replied ashamed that I troubled Tohru.

"I know how you feel, I hate leeks as well," stated Kyo as he handed me the bowl of soup.

"No wonder, Yuki rolled his eyes when I told him that I hate leeks," I whispered, not expecting Kyo to hear.

"It's not only that, pretty boy, grows them so he takes offence," laughed Kyo.

Pretty boy?? Rat boy? Stupid cat? I think these people are obsessed with animals.

"Oh, I never knew that, let him know that I'm sorry that I wasted his leeks," I stated, as I began eating the soup.

"Don't apologize to him, I like the fact that he wastes his time," stated Kyo, with hate in his voice.

"Don't say that, you don't mean that," I stated after I swallowed a spoonful of soup.

"I DO mean that, it's his entire FAULT!" Kyo stated as he turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut after him.

What is Yuki's fault? I don't think that growing leeks is the real problem. I don't know, but Kyo looks hurt. I hope I didn't get him too mad. I finished of the soup and placed it on the floor before getting my diary.

_I'm back; I think I just got Kyo mad about something. Kyo is the boy who found me in the forest. Time goes so slow here, it's only 9:30 at night. Write in you later. Bye. Raven_

I put my dairy under the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Father should have found out that I left him, now. I hope he doesn't try to find me. Why was I born into this life? I have nothing to gain and nothing to lose.

'_You idiot, don't say that, we would lose you!'_ stated Arrimi.

'_I forgot about, you._' I replied truthfully.

'_That was so rude.' _Birri stated joining Birri.

'_Sorry, I really didn't mean to.'_ I replied.

I sighed, and heard a knock at the door before Tohru entered quietly, "Eh…umm that is my bed so can I share it with you?" asked Tohru.

"Sure," I replied shifting over on the bed.

"Goodnight, Raven-san." Tohru yawned getting into bed.

"Goodnight, Tohru-chan." I replied as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

'_Goodnight Raven,' _whispered Arrimi and Birri in unison.

* * *

Chapter Two is finished…I did this chapter three times and decided on this version. 


	3. Chapter 3

Funky Dude, I don't really know if this will become a romance story or not. I write with the flow, so whatever happens…happens.

Be forewarned. This chapter is crappy…I'm doing this during class.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Tohru, how is Raven this morning?" asked Shigure, as Tohru handed him his morning coffee.

"Well, she is still asleep; I wonder if she goes to school." Tohru replied.

"Either way, she is close to our age, so she should be going to school," yawned Yuki.

"Good morning Yuki-kun!" smiled Tohru.

"Morning, Honda-san."

"Who the HELL are YOU?" yelled Kyo from the second floor.

* * *

I covered my ears with my hands in shock, how could anyone yell so early in the morning? Oh yeah…my father.

"Umm, you found me in the forest like place on your land yesterday, remember?" I asked.

Kyo looked puzzled for a few seconds before saying, "Oh yeah."

"And my name is Raven."

"I know!" stated Kyo before walking down the stairs.

I closed Tohru's door and followed Kyo, so this is what it is like being in a house.

"Good morning Kyo-kun!" stated Tohru smiling.

"Morning," Kyo replied, as he glared at Yuki.

"Raven, should you really be up?" asked Shigure as he put his newspaper down.

"I think so, I feel fine." I replied.

"Did you not have a dislocated shoulder yesterday?"

"Yes, but I guess it healed," I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"That's good to hear, what would you like for breakfast?" asked Tohru.

"Nothing."

Tohru looked shocked at my answer, "but you need the energy to learn."

Learn? Learn what? I don't go to school.

'_They don't know that, why don't you tell them?_' stated Arrimi

"Alright, I will." I replied.

"You will what, Berthing-san?" asked Yuki.

'_Opps, I talked out loud…again' _I mentally stated.

Birri and Arrimi laughed, at my mistake. I shook my head and turned to Yuki saying,

"Oh, I don't go to school.

"EH! You don't?" asked Tohru in surprise.

"No, I haven't gone to school for three years." I replied.

Kyo spitted out whatever he was drinking from his mouth. Yuki just stared at me in surprise, and Shigure just shook his head.

"Anyway, shouldn't you three be going to school? It is late you know," I stated

looking at the clock the hung over the kitchen doorway.

Tohru looked at the clock and gave a squeal.

"Don't worry, Honda-san we will make it on time." Yuki stated trying to calm Tohru down.

'_The orange hair dude has a crush on Tohru,'_ Birri stated.

'_And how do you know?' _I replied.

'_Trust me, it's called animal instinct.' _Birri replied.

'_They aren't animals.'_ I replied.

'_All of you humans are animals, exactly the same.' _Arrimi stated joining Birri.

"That's nice," I replied sarcastically.

"What nice?" asked Kyo, as he stared quizzically at me.

"Oh, never mind." I replied laughing softly.

'_AHAHAHAHA! You've got to learn to not talk to yourself.' _Arrimi laughed.

It's true, I'm still not used to just talking to Arrimi and Birri in my head. Kyo, Tohru

and Yuki began to walk out of the door.

"Bye, Shigure-san, Raven-chan." Tohru stated smiling.

"Bye," Shigure and I stated in unison.

A few minutes after they left, Shigure turned to me and said, "Are you going to be wearing pyjamas all day long?"

I looked down at myself and groaned, not only was I wearing girly pyjamas, they were pink too! I hate the colour pink.

"Well, I don't know where my clothes are," I stated.

"Good point, I think Tohru is washing them." Shigure replied.

"Where's the laundry room?" I asked.

"Down that hallway…why?" Shigure asked pointing to the hallway on the right of the

staircase.

"I'll wash my own clothes, it's not like I have anything better to do." I answered and walked down the hallway to the laundry room.

* * *

"I wonder why Raven doesn't go to school." Tohru said.

"Maybe she's stupid," offered Kyo.

"Kyo-kun, that's not very nice." Tohru replied in shock.

"Well, it's her choice I don't see why you are so troubled with it." Kyo retorted.

"Kyoooooooo!" stated a very happy female voice.

"SHIT!" Kyo stated as ran for his life into the school.

"KYOOOOO! Wait for me!" stated the girl as she ran after him.

"Kagura-chan's the same as always," Tohru stated with a smile.

Yuki and Tohru entered the school before the bell rang.

* * *

"Raven, will you be alright if I leave the house for a few hours?" Shigure asked poking his head through the laundry door.

"Sure."

"You won't set the house on fire?"

"No."

"You won't steal anything?" asked Shigure trying to make a serious face.

"No, plus where would I take them?" I asked, as I tied up my hair.

"Alright, I trust you. See you in a few hours." Shigure stated as he left the laundry room.

"BYE!" I yelled, as I went back to staring out of the window waiting for the washing machine to stop.

'_Aren't you glad you left your father?'_ asked Arrimi.

'_Yes, I guess.'_ I replied.

'_What do you mean you guess?' _Birri demanded.

'_I guess what if my father starts looking for me?' _I replied.

'_You're an idiot that man can't find anything with his state of mind.' _Arrimi stated.

The machine buzzed to a stop. I got up from the chair that I was sitting on and lifted the lid up. Heat rose up to my face, as I bent over into the machine to get my black skinny jeans and t-shirt out. I put them into the basket that was on the floor. Then I reached in for my mixed and matched socks. After I took my black hoodie out of the machine, I walked with the basket to the drying machine that was across from the washing machine. Why don't they put the machines side by side? I put all of my clothes into the machine and turned the knob then pushed the button, which started the machine.

DROOODROOODROO

"What the heck is that?" I asked myself out loud, in shock.

DROOODROOODROO

'_I think it's the phone…'_ Birri offered.

I walked out of the laundry room and walked to the kitchen where the phone was.

DROOODROOODROO

"Okay! I'm coming!" I stated, as I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"SHIGURE! HAVE YOU STARTED YET?" yelled a woman.

"Err, I'm sorry but Shigure-san isn't here at the moment." I replied, almost losing, my

grip on the phone.

"Who is this?" asked the woman.

"I'm a person." I replied.

"Bye!" stated the woman, and before I could say anything the woman hung up.

'_Okay that was weird.'_ I stated.

'_Tell me about it,' _Birri stated.

'_Stupid lady, my ears are still ringing!' _cried Arrimi.

'_My ears are also ringing,'_ I added, as I walked back to the laundry room.

Man I wish, I brought my manga with me, now I have nothing to read but, _The City _

_Of Bones._

'_But you like that book,'_ stated Birri.

'_I know but, I've read it seventeen times,'_ I replied.

'_Yeah, and you're so in love with Jaaaaacce.' _Arrimi cooed.

'_Do you always read my thoughts?' _I asked, dreading the answer.

'_Every minute, except when you're really sick.' _Birri answered.

I walked into the laundry room and sat on the chair, and began to look out of the

window. Will this place be my temporary home? Or is it just for a few days?

'_I don't know; but I'll tell you something that I do know. The Sohma men have _

_something weird about them…something secret.'_ Birri stated.

'_Really? Well we all know that I'm not normal.'_ I pointed out.

'_That's a fact you emo child.' _Arrimi laughed.

'_It's not funny Birri!'_ scolded Birri.

'_You two are so touchy, I'm gone.' _Arrimi stated before leaving with a tremor.

'_I'm sorry about that one; I'll go talk to her while you change.' _Birri stated in a sad

tone.

I got up and walked over to the dryer machine; I opened the door and took out my clothes. Then I walked out of the laundry with my clothes in my hand and walked up the stairs to look for the washroom. After looking into three rooms, I finally found my destination. Wow! This washroom is way bigger than the one I had back home, if you even call that place a home. I shrugged and turned on the shower, I checked the temperature of the water before slowly getting into the water. I gasped a little as I went under the showerhead, the water was freezing cold. After a few minutes I got used to the coldness and washed my body very slowly, not fearing anything that would attack me.

'_I'm sorry for being a heartless idiot,'_ apologized Arrimi, before yelling, _'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS WATER YOU IDIOT! DO YOU WANT TO CATCH A COLD?' _

'_Sorry, you know I like the cold. Plus you aren't a heartless idiot. An idiot yes, but not heartless one.' _I replied shaking my head.

I turned off the water and dried my body with a random towel…which probably belongs to Tohru unless one of the men is gay. I put on my black bra and black boxers on before putting on my favourite jeans and my Panic! At The Disco t-shirt. Then I put on my lovely 'matching' socks. That's strange where the heck is my hoodie?

'_You probably left it in the laundry room,'_ stated Arrimi.

"Hopefully." I replied, before exiting the washroom and walked down the hallway to the staircase.

As I walked down the stairs my throat became dry, and the back of my head began to pound.

'_It's time,'_ stated Arrimi.

I quickly sat down on the stairs and tried to block out the pain in my head. After a few minutes the feeling went away, and I got up from the stairs and walked to the laundry room, found my hoodie and put it on.

'_Yay! Give the girl a cookie! She survived!'_ stated Arrimi happily.

I laughed lightly and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. I opened the refrigerator door and was shocked to find so much food. I took out a carton of orange juice and poured some in a glass, that I gotten from the drainer. Then I put the carton back in the fridge and closed the door.

The front door slid open and Yuki came in and noticed me, "Oh hello, Berthing-san did you find everything to your needs?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied.

"Where is Shigure?" asked Yuki as he began entered the kitchen.

"Oh, he left a few hours ago, to do something." I replied following him. His expression changed to a serious look.

"Are you alright, Yuki-san?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I'll be right back; I'm going to go change." replied Yuki smiling slightly.

I nodded and watched him retreat from the kitchen.

'_Do you like him?' _asked Arrimi.

'_Huh? I don't even know him.' _I replied.

'_Oh, if you like him , then yay! He is so good looking.' _Arrimi added.

'_Honestly, every single girl likes men for their looks; I am not like that.' _I replied firmly.

'_Sure, sure.' _

I walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room. I walked over to the table and picked up book that was on the table. I looked at the cover and felt my eyebrow twitch.

'_Ewww, who reads these books?' _asked Arrimi.

'_I don't know,' _I replied as I began to read the first page.

"Berthing-san, what are you reading?" asked Yuki as he walked up to me. When he saw the books cover he sighed.

"Is this yours?" I asked pointing to the book.

Yuki looked at me as if a grown two heads, "No, Berthing-san. Shigure…he…writes them."

I was shocked, "really Shigure-san is a novelist?"

"Unfortunately, all he writes are…books like that."

"I see, interesting." I said putting the book back on the table.

Yuki paused and looked at me, strangely. Is he looking at my hair?

"What?" I asked a little rudely.

Yuki looked taken back, "oh, are you into things like that?" he asked pointing to the book.

"Uh, not like that, but I love to write." I replied.

Okay, why the heck am I telling him this? I never ever told anyone that I like to write…then again I don't know many people. Before Yuki could reply, Kyo entered the house yelling.

"What had got him this time?" whispered Yuki to himself.

Kyo ran up the stairs and a few seconds the sound of a door slamming shut was heard. Shigure sighed and walked into the living room.

"Here, keep your books to yourself." Yuki stated as he threw Shigure's book at him.

Yuki turned to leave when Shigure asked, "where are you going Yuki?"

"Outside, I'll be back before dinner."

Then Yuki left, through the sliding doors that was located on the left side of the living room. Shigure turned to me and stated with a sneaky smile, "I have something for you, just wait until dinner."

"What?" I asked.

'_Ewww, he is such pervert.' _Arrimi stated.

"Just wait, you'll see." replied Shigure.

I shrugged and walked up stairs almost bumping into Kyo.

"Watch where you're going!" stated Kyo in disgust.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I let him pass.

'_Ugh, he reminds me of your father!' _stated Arrimi.

I shrugged and walked into Tohru's room, then I walked to my bag and took out my diary.

_Dear Ara,_

_Hey, it's me Raven. Today was different. I guess I'm beginning to like being away from father. Kyo is still mad for some reason. My body feels fine…but I don't know why. I still have my bruises and cuts…but they don't hurt for some reason. I just met a real novelist! I can't believe it! But he is a touch perverted. Well, Shigure-san is excited about something…but I don't know what…it has something to do with me…hopefully he hasn't contacted my father…wait how the hell could he contact my father? I need new clothes…I hope that I can buy that AFI black t-shirt…with the fishnetted shirt underneath. The one I saw on TV three months ago. I feel as if something, or someone is watching over me…I don't know what it is…it has uneasy feeling to it. I don't want to find out what it is. _

'_You feel it too?' _asked Birri.

'_Yeah, but I don't know what it is.' _

'_Duh, neither do we…anyway me and Arrimi will be gone for an hour or so.' _

'_Alright, bye.'_

'_Bye, Raven…don't hurt yourself while we're gone.' _Birri stated before leaving.

_I was just talking with Birri, and she also feels the presence. I got to go, Tohru is calling me for dinner…exactly how long have I been writing in you? Bye, Raven. Oct.23.07._

"Raven-chan?" asks Tohru for a third time, "dinner is ready."

"Coming!" I state, as I get of the bed and walk downstairs.

I sit down at the table and wait for Tohru to sit down before beginning to eat. When she sits down I start eating…wow this girl can really cook.

"Don't you love my Tohru-chan's cooking?" sings Shigure-san, making Tohru blush.

I look at him like he was crazy…I mean isn't he a little to old for Tohru?

"Shigure! SHUT UP!" yelled both Kyo and Yuki. Kyo was the loudest.

"Tohru-chan, this really is good," I whisper to her, ignoring the men.

"Thank-you," smiled Tohru.

Ten minutes later, Shigure suddenly jumps up and starts giggling like a little girl. We all looked at him like he grew three heads.

"Raven-chan, guess what?" asked Shigure.

I swallowed and slowly answered, "What?"

"Guess!"

I don't want to guess, you fool.

"Ummm, you won the lottery?" I replied.

"I wish…but what does that have to do with you?" replied Shigure winking.

"For the love of god, just tell us already!" snapped Kyo.

Shigure pouted then smiled saying, "I enrolled Raven-chan at your school—"

I could believe my ears, "YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled.

Tohru jumped slightly at my outburst, but I didn't care.

Shigure said again, "I enrolled you at Kaibara High School, you start on Monday."

I stood up saying, "I am not going to school, and who the hell gave you permission to send me anywhere?"

Shigure looked crestfallen and shocked at the same time, before he could open his mouth I ran out of the house and in the forest.

* * *

Shigure looked sadly at the open door.

"Nice going, Shigure," Kyo stated sarcastically.

"It's dark, will she be alright?" asked Tohru softly.

"She'll come back…probably…"answered Shigure.

"I'll go look for her," Yuki said as he got his fall jacket out of the closet.

"She doesn't need to see you, you School Loving Freak." stated Kyo.

Without any warning Yuki snapped and grabbed Kyo by the collar of his shirt saying, "fine then you go look for her." Then he threw through the closed door right after Tohru closed it.

"My, what power you have Yuki," stated Shigure.

"…The door is broken…"stated Tohru.

"DAMN YOU RAT BOY!" Kyo yelled as he tried to get back into the house.

Yuki kicked him, and stated, "Oh no, you're not coming in here, until you are with Berthing-san."

Kyo yelled and stomped away into the forest.

* * *

I stopped running and sat down on the ground. I can't believe what I just did back there. I was very rude, I hope they aren't mad at me. But, how could he, enrol me at a school.

'_We're back, and what the hell are you doing out here?' _demanded Arrimi.

'_I ran away from them.'_

'_Why?' _asked Birri sadly.

'_Shigure-san, enrolled me at their school.' _

'_What wrong with that?' _asked Birri.

'_Hello Birri, Raven hates school.' _Arrimi stated.

'_I don't hate school…I just hate the people in it.' _I stated, before sighing.

'_This is a new place, so it should be different…take a chance.' _Birri said.

"I don't know, if I can take that chance," I replied.

"Take what chance?"

I jumped up in fright, I turned and saw Kyo standing there with his hands in his pockets. He was only wearing a t-shirt.

"K-Kyo-san, you scared me. Please, forgive me for what I did back there, please don't punish me."

"Punish you? Are you stupid?" Kyo demanded.

"Yes," I reply softly.

"Look I didn't mean to snap at you when we almost bumped into each other, okay?" Kyo stated looking away.

"Ummm, Kyo-san; aren't you cold?" I asked.

Kyo looked at me and snorted, "no, but I bet you are."

Actually I am not cold, I'm used to the cold, since my father used to make me stand outside in the snow during the night in only my pyjamas.

'He has no clue that…Raven do you hear that?' Arrimi states.

'Yes, I think it's a wolf…or something.' I reply, looking around.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kyo.

"Don't you hear a howling?" I replied.

"No, I think the cold is getting to your brain, come on lets go."

I shook my head.

Kyo slapped his forehead and stated, "Why don't you want to go to school?"

"That's not for you to know." I replied my voice firm.

Kyo stared at me curiously and said, "alright…but could you please come back home with me?"

I looked at him, I wonder why he is so eager for me to return to that place.

'_He probably likes you,' _Birri stated.

'_WHAT? I thought you said that he liked Tohru.'_

'_He's a two-timer,' _Arrimi stated sighing.

"Alright, Kyo-san…except I don't know where we are."

Kyo began walking back and stated, "That's why I'm here."

I followed all the way back to the house…except I felt as if someone was following us. I'm so tempted to ask Kyo if he feels it.

'_He's not going to feel it, he didn't even hear the howling.' _Arrimi stated.

Once we reached the house, I was shocked to see a big hole on the door, "Kyo what exactly happen to the door?"

"Nothing.."

When we entered the house Tohru ran up to me and gave me a hug. I was so surprised that I didn't hug her back.

I walked over to Shigure and bowed, "I'm very sorry, for the way I acted before."

"That's alright, as long as your okay." Shigure smiled.

"Is Raven going to living with us?" asked Kyo.

"Yes, but on one condition."

Please don't make it be going to school.

"She has to go to school everyday."

I groaned, why am I so unlucky?

Shigure looked at me for my answer.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it."

"Goody!" Shigure stated.

…Goody? How old is he anyway?

'_In his late twenties' _answered Birri.

"How old are you Raven-chan?" asked Tohru.

"Sixteen."

"Oh, so your our age," smiled Tohru.

"Yes, well I will be in the first year class." I stated in a whisper, before yawning.

"Someone needs to sleep, off to bed Raven-chan," stated Shigure.

I am not a little girl…but I went upstairs anyway.

"Are you alright?" asked Yuki.

"Oh, hello Yuki-san, yes…I'm just tired." I yawned.

"Oh, then good night." Yuki stated as he walked to his room.

I entered Tohru's room and crashed on to the floor, with a thud.

'_What an idiot!' _Arrimi stated laughing.

'_Leave her alone, she has a right to be tired,_' scolded Birri,

'_Yes, but sleeping on the floor? Like there's a bed a few feet away.'_

* * *

Tohru walked into her room, one hour later and almost tripped over Raven's body.

"Aww, she looks so cute," Tohru whispered to herself, as she walked to her drawer and pulled out a blanket.

She walked to Raven and covered her with a blanket before going into bed.

"Good-night, Raven-chan."

* * *

Chapter Three is complete. 


End file.
